Broken Wings
by PSIDontKnow
Summary: Gilbert is an angel who has lost his ability to return to the Angelic Realm, and has landed in the last place he  wanted to be...Russia.  Is RuPru/PruRu and rated T for Blood, gore, cussing, and not much else.
1. Prologue

_It was cold, too cold, something was wrong, but what? He hadn't felt this way in...how long was it again? Since he had had a family? He had loved someone once but who? Eventually, in that land of never ending snow, black took him._

The tall man walked through the snow, his mind flittering around like a hummingbird, unable to stay focused on one thought for long. It felt nice to be out of the house, but he wished it was warmer. It was probaly a good thing he was unfocused because, If he had been focused, he would have missed the patch of black that stuck out in the white snow like a disease.

"Hmm, what's this?" He mumbled to himself in his native Russian as he crouched to examine the thing, a look of child like curiosity on his face. That close he was able to see that the black wasn't something dropped but was buried under the snow. Curiosity getting the better of him he began brushing the snow off of the strange thing. To his surprise, he felt it move when he touched it.

"A person?" He asked himself, not in surprise, but in joy. He began to move the snow off faster, oblivious to the fact his knees were creaking from sitting in the same position for so long and his feet growing cold through his winter boots. Eventually, he finished unearthing his prize, a man. He was pale, and if not for his black t-shirt he would have blended into the snow, with pale skin, and hair the was only a tad darker than the snow.

"But who the heck walks around in a t-shirt in the middle of Russia" The Russian half-laughed to himself. Gingerly he lifted up the smaller man. He was lighter and smaller than he had first appeared, the little weight he did have seemed to come from muscle.

"Unnh" The smaller man groaned.

"Hello! I'm taking you to my house 'kay? It's not too far." The smaller man didn't respond. Now holding him, the Russian could see the bruises around the other's throat and feel the sticky blood the black of the shirt hid. Grinning like the lunatic he was, the man began to walk briskly back in the direction of his house, stepping in his own foot prints to save time and effort. _It'll be nice having a new pet_.

_He could feel someone carrying him, someone warm, and to his confused brain that meant _safe_. The person spoke telling him something, he knew the words but the meaning couldn't get through the fuzz in his brain. _Later, _he told himself,_ I'll wake up._ But for a while at least he just moved closer to that warmth and sank back into the black._

_**Hello! This is Ashe-Kuro! (obviously) this is just a tiny little prologue to start up this RuPru-ness...but each chapter I will be putting a "chapter song" for it! The song for the prologue is "Prelude" by AFI, Because of the name and the opening always make me think of falling snow! Please Review if you've read**_


	2. Chapter 1

The snow crunch under hid boots as he walked the last few feet up to his house. The wind had picked up on his way back, picking up what snow on the ground wasn't frozen and mixing it in the air with the newly falling flakes. When he finally began to clomp up the concrete steps, his creepy smile felt frozen to his face.

"Toris!" He began yelling at the door, kicking it with his foot hard enough to loosen the snow in the tread of his boots.

"Open the door Toris! If you don't I'll tell Raivis about the nest of spiders und-" Suddenly the door burst open revealing a brunette man wearing a white half-apron who'd obviously been in the middle of making dinner, judging from the smells wafting from the house.

"Why couldn't you just open the door Ivan?" He asked of the taller man, exasperated.

"My hands are full." Ivan replied cheerfully. It was then Toris noticed what-or more acurately _whom-_ Ivan was carrying.

"Ivan, what in the name o-"

"Are you going to move so I can get in or what? It's very cold out here Toris." Ivan cut him off with an edge to his voice that implied if Toris didn't move _he _ was going to be out in the snow. Toris quickly moved aside, his green eyes trying to see if the person Ivan was carrying was dead or not. He certainly _looked _ dead, a blue tint colored his face and lips.

"Don't tell the others, tell them I've asked you to help with something then come to my room." Ivan ordered as he started up the stairs. Toris sighed and did as Ivan had told him, heading to the kitchen to inform the other two house servants.

"I'm guessing Ivan's home?" Eduard,the eldest, asked as he noticed Toris walk in.

"Yep." Toris responded with a sigh, taking off the half apron he'd been wearing and hanging it on a peg on the wall.

"Why couldn't he have stayed out longer?" Raivis asked with a wail. The smallest and youngest of them, Raivis was immensely scared of the tall man.

"I have no clue, but he wants me to help with something." Toris turned to face them.

"Finish up dinner, get yours, and if I'm not down here by then, put covers on the left overs I'll take care of those." He walked out of the room, trying to hurry up to avoid Ivan's anger. The strangest things set him off and his anger was not a sight to see.

"Ivan?" Toris knocked cautiously before he opened the door to the large room Ivan had claimed as his.

"Ah, Toris, so you actually decided to come up here." Ivan said cheerfully though a edge of iron was beneath it. He had uncermoniosly dumped the- well Toris had no clue what to reffer to the man as- on the small couch that leaned up against the wall. As he walked over there, he tried to think what could have possessed Ivan to carry home some strange person.

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Ivan asked as Toris picked up the small man's wrist to check to see if he was even alive, no use trying to help a dead man.

"First we need to get him warm, try to prevent hypothermia." Toris responded as he felt a faint pulse.

"Shouldn't we stop the bleeding?"

"What bleeding?" Ivan held out his arms to show the scarlet on them from where he had carried the man out of the snow.

"I think his back's bleeding."

"Well then, we need to take off his shirt to see how bad the damage is." Toris replied calmly, though his stomach churned from the amount of blood on Ivan's coat. Just as he reached for the man, he groaned and opened his eyes to slits.

His first impression was the warmth of wherever he was it was almost over bearing on his cold skin. He opened his eyes to slits, the light in the room still making them sting even though he barely had them open. It was then that he realized that there was other people in the room and they were speaking to him in a foreign language. _Russian, they're speaking Russian. _He groaned inwardly he hadn't spoken Russian in years. Now that he was listening closely he was beginning to make out words. _Safe...snow...bleeding..._The brunette man in front of him spoke softly, stuttering almost imperceptibly. Suddenly, he switched over to English, explaining everything he had said in Russian.

"I can speak Russian you know." the white haired man said irritably in Russian. He sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in his side. It was then that he noticed the other man in the room. Tall and blond the man stared at him with a childlike curiousity. It hit him then, the blond man with blood on his coat sleeves, mixed with memories from his past. _You are mine_ a dark voice whispered in his head and the small injured man leaped _ backwards_ over the couch we was on and landed in the floor, scuttling backwards to get away from the man.

Toris was surprised, he'd never seen anyone move that fast, let alone while injured. The injured person in question was now standing, fury in his oddly red eyes. He let out a string of what sounded to be German curses directed over Toris's shoulders. _At Ivan_.

"Ivan would you please lea-" Toris began trying to get Ivan out of the room to see if that would calm the injured man down. Judging from the amount of blood on Ivan sleeves his injuries were serious, and if he got worked up he could very well bleed out.

"I will not be ousted out of my own room." Ivan said from behind him. Ivan moved closer to the white haired man, ignoring his distress.

_Closer he's getting closer_. Too many thoughts clashed in the injured man's head. He kept his eyes fixed on the Russian's eyes, the man who had been called "Ivan". Then it hit him, suddenly enough that it felt like a physical blow. "Ivan's" eyes were a strange color, reminiscent of lilacs. _Not dark purple, not the color of bruises_, not the same as the man from so many years ago. Relief washed over him, and he dropped his guard, the loss of blood finally registering. As his knees buckled, Ivan grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"Toris help get him back to the couch, hmm?" The small brunette man -Toris- got on the other side of him and helped Ivan carry him back to the couch.

"Will you tell us your name?" Toris asked softly as he was lowered to the couch.

"Gil...My name's Gil." The white haired man hissed out before everything went black again.

_**A/N Hello! Thanks for taking time to read this! Sorry it's taking so long to update I mostly write this at school and I've been sick for the past week. ^^; This chapter decided to be short, so not much has happened other you get to see the Baltics and have Gil freak out *evil laugh* The song for this uneventful little chapter is "Song from a Secret Garden" I have no clue who it's by. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Toris looked at the unconscious man. After that freak out he had had he'd passed back out and Ivan had caught him by an arm before he had hit the ground. He frowned at the darkening ring around Gil's arm and sighed inwardly. Sometimes Ivan didn't know his own strength. Putting aside the random assortment of thoughts and prioritized seeing _where_ the bleeding was coming from. He grabbed the scissors off of the small side table he had set up a small first aid kit on and began trying to cut the black shirt off of his "patient", having issues with unsticking the bloodied fabric from Gil's cold skin and accidentally pressed hard on his side.

"...You suck." A voice hissed beside Toris' ear.

"Thought you were down for the count."

"I was 'till you tried to put your hand through my side." Narrowing his eyes, Gil looked at Toris, and once again the brunette remarked on the strange color of his eyes, so like a sunset both purpled and red.

"You don't have to ruin my shirt; I can take it off myself."

"I don't feel like picking you off the floor _then_ cutting this damn thing off."

"Smartass."

"Invalid." Gil looked away mumbling "_Klugscheißer Göre immer mit mir intelligenten_" under his breath before he seemed to notice Ivan still there, leaning against the wall watching them interact.

"Is there any way we can have him leave?" Gil groaned, he looked too much like hi-

(Banish the thought.)

Toris didn't answer; he didn't even register the fact Gil had spoken. _What's this?_ He'd been peeling back part of the blood soaked shirt and something had caught his eye, a shine of black. He ran his fingers over it lightly and realized what it was. _A feather_, he thought amazed, _is it part of him?_

"Leave that ALONE!" Gil screamed and tried to move farther away from Toris, who had ahold of the feather. Gil growled at the pain of his feather being pulled and slapped Toris' hand away.

"Didn't I just tell you to leave that the fuck alone?" Gil's face was a mask of fury as he sat himself up on the opposite side of the couch as Toris. His face was blanched white and blood had started flowing down his side, the pain from having one of his feathers pulled radiating throughout his entire body. _Of course he'd pull a primary_

"What's going on?" A soft, mocking voice asked beside him in a threatening tone. Gil's head whipped to the side, and his wide red eyes were staring into Ivan's lilac ones. _This guy must be a fucking ghost!_

"What's up with the feathers?" Toris asks, his voice slightly trembling as he stood up.

"None of your damn business!" Gil gasped out, not sure if his labored breathing was from loss of blood or the claustrophobia that was setting in. _You might need to reveal yourself to humans someday, do the smart thing, if they threaten our safety I'll deal with it, _the voice of his boss, Naila, echoed in his head and, for once he was happy her sister was a seer.

"Move and I'll show you." Gil bit out threw clinched teeth, hating the fact that he had to do this. Toris moved to the side but Ivan didn't move from where he was leaning over the back of the couch.

"You too sir creeps-a lot." Ivan didn't do anything but show a tight grin, revealing straight white teeth.

"Whatever." Gil muttered as he got up. He didn't feel right with someone behind him but he had to get this over and done with before he passed out again. He took off his ruined shirt and Toris gasp, whether it was about the wounds or scars that covered his back Gil couldn't say. _Maybe it was the wings_ Gil though as he unfolded his dark grey feathered wings to almost their full 12-foot wingspan, and even Ivan looked surprised.

* * *

><p>Toris quickly finished bandaging up Gil who had sat back down after his display, folding his wings over the back of the small couch. Toris was astounded by the amounts of scarring on Gil's body, and the cuts on his side looked almost like he had been mauled by a bear.<p>

"Lift your arms and wings please." Toris said quietly, wrapping more bandage on the lacerations. _Freak out later, help injured now_, he told himself and had never been more grateful for Maria's crash course on first-aid than now.

"So are you born an angel?" Ivan surprised them both by asking. Gil thought about it for a second before answering.

"Some are, my boss, Naila, was" _If you exclude the demon half of her heritage anyway_ "but I wasn't, which makes me a bit more awesome 'cause I've been both a human and angel."

"Did you die?" Gil gave Ivan a droll stare.

"Ya kinda have to, to become anything other than what you were born as, either physically or mentally die."

"How did you die?"

"Riding the back of a dinosaur." He said straight faced, ignoring the fact that Ivan looked like he was ready to kill Gil for that.

"Hey Ivan I think Raivis and Eduard finished dinner if you would like to go get some, I'll set up Gil in the guest room and take care of some more work." Toris said calmly, gathering up spare bandages and his other supplies. Ivan debates for a moment, but hunger wins out over insulting this injured angel, and leaves.

Gil breathes more easily now that Ivan's gone, his mere presence bringing back memories Gil has spent the last 700 years burying.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." Toris says to him, a friendly smile on his face. He seems like a very hospitable person but Gil still has this repressed urge to punch him for some reason.

Toris leads Gil to the guest room, Gil walking seems almost normal, though at times he put his hand on the wall for support, insists he's fine and moves on. When they reach the guest room it's not what Gil expects (something along the lines of a metal door that leads to a dungeon) IT's a door made of what seems to be wood, and is almost inviting.

"It's the room Ivan's sister uses when she comes over." Toris explained with a bit of a nervous laugh as he opened the door. It revealed a well cleaned room with a nightstand, dresser, and a huge bed covered in comforters.

"I'll bring some stuff up later." Toris said, walking away and leaving Gil standing in the doorway. He sighed before walking into the room, trying to remember what he was doing in Russia, without much luck.

_It's been a long day_, he thought to himself looking at the all too inviting bed, _I'll think better after sleep._ He crawled onto the bed not even bothering with covers, resolving to call Naila in the morning.

That's how Toris found him an hour later, wings half spread out and his feet hanging off the bed. Toris smiled and left a change of clothes for him on the dresser and left. If he had payed attention, he would have noticed Gil had his arm underneath him, holding his Iron Cross pendant hard enough to leave puncture marks. If he had stayed a little longer he would have seen the tear roll off of Gil's face and heard the whispered dream words.

"_Es tut mir leid, konnte ich dich"  
><em>___

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to write! I don't get to use a working computer very often! So how'd you like this? It might be even slower here soon because I'm starting to write another fic that won't get out of my head *bangs head on desk* _

_The song for this chapter is "I=Nightmare" sung by SeeU, it helped me write the last half ^^;_

_Any guesses on anything? I'd like to hear them!_

_Please review if you read!_


	4. Chapter 3

_ It was dark, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't see the bodies of his family, friends and their family. He could still see those eyes, the violet ones that made him think of the bruises on his body and the things that had been done to him. They glowed with a devil light and for the first time in years, he found himself praying to a God he didn't believe in._ Please,_ he begged silently,_ let this end soon.

Gil woke slowly, the details of his dream fresh in his mind. Groaning he pushed himself onto his elbows, grateful for the fact his wings were lighter than they appeared.

"So you're finally awake _mon ami?_" Gil heard a familiar voice come from the corner of the room. As he stared at the place the voice came from, a familiar blond appeared, sitting in a chair that wasn't in the room before, legs crossed. Gil grinned in spite of himself.

"Hey whore." He said with the camaraderie of a brother and a grin that rivaled the size of Russia.

"Bitch." The French man replied with an equally huge grin and a rude gesture. Gil slid off of the over sized bed, his feet tingling from hanging off the side of the bed all night.

"How have you been Francis? I thought you were with Toni 'till next month?" Gil asked, warmth in his voice as he folded his wings in tight against his back. He walked over to his friend as he answered.

"I'm here with Toni."

"What?" Gil asked surprised. Francis stood up from his chair (it disappearing as he did) and stared his friend in the eye.

"Toni's here in this town, but why are you?"

"I have no clue I woke up here, and don't remember how in the_ hell _I got to Russia." Gil replied, frustrated.

"That brunette boy left you a change of clothes, and I must say he's adorable." Francis said with a lecherous look, changing the subject. Gil gave a short laugh and turned to look on top of the dresser, where a pair of jeans and a loose tee was folded nicely.

"No groping him Francis." Gil said as he slid on the T-shirt, leaving his own tattered jeans on.

"Well what's the good of being a ghost if I can't use it to my advantage?" Francis asked him with a droll stare. Before Gil could answer, the person in question opened the door.

"Ah, Gil." Toris said with a soft smile.

"Breakfast is ready if you'd like some and we still have to tell the others who you are. N-not that we'd tell them you're an angel but that you're staying with us for a little while."

"Cool, but first may I borrow a phone?" Toris pulled a slim cell out of his pocket and handed it to Gil.

"I guess I'll leave you alone..." He left, shutting the door softly.

Quickly Gil dialed a number that would ring to a black cell, decorated with silver inlays.

"Whatcha' want?" A voice answered in English.

"Maira?" The Demon queen's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she recognized the German accented voice.

"What the hell Gil?" He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear to prevent hearing damage.

"Damn Mai!" He yelled back into the phone.

"I'm getting Nai on the line and she's gonna have your hide!" She growled, her bright red eyes glowing in the darkness of her bedroom. Gil heard a few beeps and another sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" The Angelic Queen answered

"Sis, I have Gilbert on the line." Maira said, her obvious anticipation for an argument clear in her voice.

"Gilbert where have you been?" Naila asked sounding every bit the worried big sister she saw herself as.

"That's what I'm trying to ask _you,_" He said his voice clipped, he had forgotten both of them were in America, therefore it was still early over there.

"I ended up in Russia somehow, without knowing how." Francis grinned, capable of hearing the entire conversation.

"This is why we told you not to pick up girls-"

"Maira let me speak to him." Naila cut in, silencing her twin.

"Have you tried anything?" Naila asked Gil.

"Nothing it's Russia after all and I'm not about to wake things I don't wanna." Russia was a neutral zone where many sleeping gods lay, and only a few select people could use their powers without risk here, therefore he couldn't get back to the Angelic realm.

"I'll send someone to contact you." Maira said all teasing gone from her voice. No matter how happy-go-lucky she appeared to be, Gil-as an Archangel- was one of her subordinates as well.

"There should be a shop in the town near you,"

"Run by this Polish guy." Gil inwardly groaned as they started their twin speak on him.

"He's bound to a Bane,"

"So he's safe"

"A contact will meet you there in 2 days."

"...Okay. How will I know it's the right shop?" Gil admonished.

"Sacora's sign's on the door." Naila answered.

"And Gil?" Maira cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Bird's in Russia."

"What?"

"He said he knew where you were last night but wouldn't tell us, just said he was getting a ride." There was a definite pout in her voice. Gil shot a glare at Francis who was now laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"I'll be in contact with you later." Gil growled before shutting the phone.

"I'll deal with you later." He gave a look that could wither trees at Francis before heading out of the room. Toris was standing at the end of the hall.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." He said, handing the cell back to the brunette man.

"No problem, but we should probably head down stairs before Ivan thinks you ran off." Toris gave a small laugh but there was something underneath it that sounded almost like fear. Gil's face creased into a frown, but before he could ask anything, Toris began walking down the hall. They walked in silence, Gilbert taking in the layout of the house so he couldn't get lost, Toris comfortable with silence. As they were walking down a set of stairs towards the glorious smell of food (cold+bleeding+already being a bottomless pit= a very hungry Gil) the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Toris asked himself, dark brows knitting together, though Gil already knew the answer.

"Coming!" Toris called out as the bell rang again. Gil followed the brunette down the stairs to the front entrance that was right next to the stairs.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the heavy door a burst of cold air entered the house.

"Gil here?" A small voice asked, the words broken and in english. However before Toris could answer a small blond head looked past him and into the entry way where Gil was standing.

"GIL!" The child screamed before pushing past Toris and launching himself at Gil. The force knocked Gil back onto the ground, his breath escaping in a hiss of pain.

"Gil 'kay? They bad to you? Me hurt them if they were." The boy (?) sitting on his chest asked in rapid, broken English.

"_GET OFF ME!_" Gil yelled at the golden headed child, who complied.

"W-who...w-what...Hunh?" Toris asked in confusion, the front door still standing open.

"I heard a crash are you alright?" A blond with short straight hair asked, jogging into the Entryway.

"We're fine Eduard, by the way this is our guest." Toris said calmly, gesturing to Gil who was sitting up. Eduard gave a small nod to Gil before turning back to Toris.

"I'll go tell Raivis you're fine, Ivan stepped out a couple minutes ago anyway." He turned back the way he came.

"Bird... what was the point of knocking me on my ass?" Gil bit out between clinched teeth.

"Trying to see if Gil was okay." The blond pouted, some of his overly long bangs falling into his face, obscuring his brown-almost black- eyes. Gil sighed before placing his hand on the child's head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and looked at Toris.

"This is Bird-"

"Gilbird~" The child cut in before being silenced with a glare.

"He's kinda my charge."

"Gilbird takes care of Gil!" He said.

"He's extremely smart but common sense and languages are lost on him." Gil turned to Bird.

"Can you speak Russian?"

"Da!" Toris smiled and bent over offering a hand to the child.

"Welcome, Bird." Bird took the offered hand then turned back to Gil once he was standing.

"Zalias nice but got name wrong." He turned and looked at Toris.

"Is 'Gilbird" not 'Bird'."

"He's been insisting on that since I found him." Gil said, pushing himself up off the floor.

"He must be quite attached to you." Toris found all of this amusing.

"Like a wart." Gil said and Bird stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, who do we have here?" A childish voice asked. Toris stiffened and Bird moved behind Gil whimpering. Ivan stood in the door way and Gil moved his arm in front of his charge.

"He's a friend; I'll be leaving in a few days." Gil said, trying to keep his voice steady. He had never seen Bird scared of anyone.

"Oh, I was hoping you could stay longer." Ivan's voice was mocking, and Gil had to restrain himself to keep from punching his face.

"Well then let's enjoy breakfast." He turned on his booted heel and walked towards the kitchen, the others right behind him

_**A/N: Okay~ It's done and this will be updating slowly…..^^; other stories and broken keys and all…..But Mai and Nai up there are my characters from my original stories and a few more will be showing up as well. This story over laps with several things from my original one (Like Russia being a land of sleeping gods, which means unless Gil can book a flight out he's screwed) Bird is the humanized Gilbird if you couldn't tell and is another "Non-Human" but why he got to Russia so quick will remain hidden.**_

_**What's the square root of schizophrenia? 2 out of 3 moms and friends agree it's Ashe!**_


	5. Chapter 4

They all ate in silence, gathered around the large dining room table. A nervous teen - who had been introduced to Gil as Raivis- trembled every time Ivan- who was the only one enjoying this- made any sort of move. Bird sat glaring at Ivan and refused to eat until Gil himself began eating. The other two, Toris and the blond Eduard, quickly ate and set about cleaning up after the mess of making breakfast, and eventually the mess from everyone eating.

Gil himself sat, deep in thought. So many things just didn't add up, the fact he was in Russia was the biggest thing on his mind. He hadn't been inside the Russian borders since he died...

"I'm heading upstairs." Gil declared pushing away from the table. Bird jumped up follow him, sending a wave to Raivis as he left. Gil stalked up the stairs to his temporary room , thoughts swirling 'round and 'round in his head like a tornado. _Why am I here? How am I here? Why're Francis and Tonio here too? Why does Ivan look like that bastard?_ He pushed the door to the guest room open but didn't sit down. Instead he paced while Bird sat on the bed and watched.

"Gil you 'kay?" Bird asked, concern lacing his childish voice.

"What do you think?" Gil snapped at him, becoming irritated at the fact he had no answers and too many questions.

"That tall guy's not right."

"What do you mean by that?" Gil stopped to look at the kid.

"Well...He doesn't feel human and then does, plus it like there's different souls in him. " Bird had the ability to sense souls, no one knew why, he just could.

"What?"

"Soul feels like quilt." Bird said quite simply, Gil began pacing again, his charge's comment adding more questions.

"How about the others?"

"Little and Nerd are human, Zalias is healer but still human." It took the angel a minute to realize who the kid was talking about.

"Would it kill you to talk normally?" He grumbled under his breath. The other made no move to answer.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>They managed to stay out of Ivan's way the rest of the day, only coming out of the room when Toris got them for meal times.<p>

Gil laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to still figured out everything when the knock came at the door.

"Gil? It's getting late so I thought I might go ahead and show Bird to the other guest room." Bird opened his mouth but before he could protest Gil cut in.

"Go ahead and go with Toris Bird." Pouting, the child did as told, following the brunette out of the room. Gil laid there a while longer, still thinking about what Bird had said.

_His soul feels like a quilt hunh?_ He'd never heard of that before, and he had once worked with taking souls, back when the angelic throne had been under the old rule. Gil chuckled, thinking back to when the change in rulers happened in both the Angelic and Demonic realms.

"_Hello Gilbert." The girl had been just that, a girl no older than 16._

"_Hi!" The other on was a boy slightly older and taller_

"_Please just call me Gil." He had been reserved around these two after all they were royalty, and you were supposed to kiss royalty's ass. A frown passed over the boys face, but it was the girl who spoke up._

"_You don't have to be reserved around us Gil." Her smile was kind and warm._

"Thinking about it now, Maira and Naila inherited their mother's smile, as well as their father's easy going attitude." Gil grinned even wider, thinking about the times he had gone drinking with the previous ruler of the demonic realm. Lost in his memories, Gil sank into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

><p>It was 600 hundred years earlier, Gilbert was only 6 and stared at his father, his eyes shining with tears.<p>

"So, Ingrid's gone?" The older man stared at his eldest son while his youngest slept, joyfully oblivious.

"Yes..."

"Gone with Mommy?"

"Yes..." Gilbert went and stood by his father, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"It'll be okay, Papa, you still have me and Hadrian."

"Thank you Gilbert."

He was 16 now, and leaving to join the knights.

"They said that the eldest can't join, and I'm not."

"The eldest _son_ can't join, which, last time I checked was you."

"You have Hadrian to continue our line, I'm still going." He turned to leave.

"Gil?" He turned to see his 11 year old younger brother.

"Hadrian..." He realized how this must seem to his younger brother.

"So you were just going to leave before I woke up?" Hadrian's voice was soft and every word carefully said.

"I was going to send a letter." Fury deepened the younger's eyes

"A letter's not the same as my brother." He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway.

"Go ahead and send your letter and...be safe brother." A grin flashed over Gilbert's face.

"I will."

He was 22, and leaving the knights.

"You didn't tell me that we'd have to kill civilians!" He snarled in to face of the priest.

"They are all unholy blasphemers! The world is better off without them! This is GOD'S WILL!" Gilbert sneered, his utter disdain for this man showing plainly on his face.

"He is no god of mine." He turned and walked off. The other knights who had gathered to watch this spectacle moved out of his way. Gilbert was vicious on the battlefield and wore blood like a lady wore fine jewels, but he wouldn't kill those who had no part in this war.

He walked over to his horse, already saddled and ready to go, and was surprised to find two other nights there.

"Hello Gil." The blond man said, his German heavily accented.

"What the hell are you doing here Francis?" Gilbert hissed at his friend.

"We heard you were leaving." The tanned man next to him said.

"Yeah, _me_ not you guys."

"We're coming with you, we stopped believing in this war a long time ago."

He was 23, and scared of a damn door. He stood in front of it, his hand on the knob too nervous to open it.

"Damnit Gilbert, it's not that intimidating." He finally knocked on the door, his knuckles rapping on the wood.

"Coming!" The feminine voice practically sang from inside. A auburn headed woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm here to see Hadrian..." Gilbert said politely, he knew exactly who this girl was, even if she didn't know him.

"RI! SOME ONE'S HERE TO SEE YA!" She called over her shoulder before giving him a dazzling smile.

"How many times have I told you not to yell Felicia?" Hadrian sighed opening the door wider. He stopped short when he saw who was standing there.

"Hi, Hadrian." Gilbert said softly.

"Brother..." The 17 year old looked at the brother he had not seen in six years.

"Wait, _brother?_ Then this is..." The Girl got a sick look on her face before curtsying.

"I beg your pardon, I hadn't realized you were a knight, Sir Gilbert." She had just finished speaking when she lost her balance and fell forward.

"Felicia! Are you okay?" Hadrian exclaimed while he helped the girl up.

"She's exactly as you described her, little brother." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Brother, please come in." The younger said after he had helped the girl up off the floor.

"I've got my friends waiting for me actually, I just wanted to see you and tell yo we'll be in town." The smile fell from Gil's face.

"And I came here to see Dad." The smile fell from everybody's faces.

"I'll take you to see him." The blond turned back to his fiance.

"Stay in the house Felicia."

"Yes." The two brothers left the front of the house and walked to the back of their house, where their mother's garden still bloomed, due to years of all of the family tending it. The last time Gilbert had been back there, there had been two crosses laid under the shade of a tree. One was for his mother, the other for his elder sister. Since he had left there had been an addition, a cross for his father.

"Hello Dad." He said as he kneeled on the ground for a second. After a moment of silence, Gilbert looked up at his brother.

"I'm not staying, you know?" Hadrian flashed a patient smile.

"I know, just don't forget to write."

Yet another year had passed, and Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were into the north of Europe, enjoying a healthy dose of beer in a roadside tavern.

"Damn, it's times like these that I wish we hadn't left the knights." Gilbert slurred, well into his 5th glass.

"_We _didn't leave _mon ami_, you left, we just followed." Francis said, a bit more tanked than the German. Antonio was muttering in Spanish, about what Gilbert had no clue.

"Oh, so you were in the knights? What knights?" A friendly voice asked behind them. All three looked to see a tall man standing there, platnium blond hair shining in the light.

"Teutonic." Gilbert answered at the same time the others said "Templars." The man smiled, his strangely purple eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well I do believe I could buy brave knights a round of drinks and put them up for free for a while."

_He had seemed so nice, giving them shelter and food for a week, trying to learn about their families and pasts. But it was all_ _a_ lie_. When they'd tried to leave, he'd drugged them, locked them in a basement, and tortured them. Then he'd used their memories against him, finding and bringing in their families and friends._

_Gilbert's childhood friend._

_Francis' cousin._

_Antonio's little sister. _

_Hadrian and Felicia._

_Francesca._

_Chiara._

_They'd all died in front of the three, and Gilbert blamed himself, because it was him that had wanted to stop at that tavern. Then he used their memories against them to kill them. Francis missed swimming in the ocean? Let's drown him! Antonio missed the Spanish sun? Burn him alive!_

_Gilbert missed his family? Let's rape him mind and body, and cut him open bit by bit. He still remembered being chained to a table, being dragged up by his hair._

"_You are _mine_ Gilbert Beilschmidt." The rough words whispered in his ear and a knife plunged into him, being slowly twisted just to kill him painfully._

"_You are mine in death as well there will be no rest for you in the afterlife."_

"_Fuck yourself, Braginskya." He'd growled grabbing a discarded knife and plunging it into his tormentor._

"_If I'm gonna die...so are you." He panted before falling over onto his side, one arm still dangling limply from a chain. Bright crimson blood and hoarse laughter had been his last expressions of the world. _

_**A/N: Sorry about the major delay! School, broken computers, viruses, and life in general sucks. so yes major flash back, OCs and other such filled up this chapter. Randomness = awesomeness. a cookie who can guess the 5 people killed that didn't show up! I had to reedit this, I really need a beta. But this is gonna be on hiatus for a bit because the fuzzy plot bbunnies are attacking me for other stories. BTW Repo!Talia anyone? And Braginskya is the feminine form of Braginski.**_  
><em><strong>Please Review! *Ashe has left the Library*<strong>_


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, and about getting your hopes up for a new chapter, but I figured I'd give you all a report!

Real life has been interfering with me writing this story, broken computers, sickness, and a lack of attention span. I will be continuing this, but it's on a mini hiatus while I type up some stories I've written in notebooks. One of them is based on the vocaloid song "Karakuri Burst" and is almost complete (AU fic), another is actually in the normal Hetaverse and is called _Qualcuno, Nessuno_ and focuses on South Italy, that's also close to complete.  
>I also have:<p>

+ Speal Agus Ros- AU, reaper Iggy, little Alfred

+Lost Sunflower and Last Dawn, both are Hetaverse one shots

+ School Daze- AU Prussia and Canada Friendship

+ Annabel – RuLiet Based on Alesana's album "The emptiness" Hetaverse

+Psychopolis – random psychopathic drabbles

+Kiss Me, Kill Me- Hetaverse, bloody RuPru

+E for Extinction – AU Unified Italy, WWIII

+ And lastly Stereo Hearts, which is music based requests, you can request now!

With so long and hoping to work on BW more, Ashe


End file.
